heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Joy
Joy (a.k.a. Queen Joy) is the main protagonist of the Pixar films, Inside Out, My Team vs. Villains, Finding Arlo, My Team vs. Villains 2, Joy's Adventures of Finding Alvin, My Team vs. Villains 3. one of the tritagonists of Riley's Emotions' Adventure with Merida's Emotions, Finding CAM Joy, Joy's Adventures of Finding Joy, and My Team vs. Villains 4. ''She is the yellow emotion and one of the five emotions inside the mind of Riley Andersen. As her name implies, she is eternally optimistic and appears to be happy all the time and thus could be the leader or enthusiast of the group, hence her name. She can sometimes be miserable about the important memories in Riley's mind, though. She is voiced by Amy Poehler who also did the voice of Bessie Higgenbottom from ''The Mighty B. Appearance Joy has light pale skin, sky-teal hair wore in a pixiecut and large azure blue eyes. She wears a light chartreuse summertime dress adorned with teal petals and is the only emotion not wearing shoes. She is surrounded by a blue halo and emits a bright yellow light, brighter than that of any of the other emotions. Trivia * According to Pete Docter, her appearance is based on that of a starbutterfly/burst of energy. This can be seen in Abstract Thought, as during the fourth stage, Joy and Sadness were reduced to a single shape and color - Joy was a yellow star and Sadness was a teal teardrop. * Joy is the second female protagonist in a Pixar feature, the first being Merida from Brave. ** Also, Joy is the first Pixar protagonist that lives within a human being. ** She is the first Pixar female main protagonist to appear in the most films. * There are several things that make Joy stand out from the other Emotions: ** She is the only Emotion whose hair and eye color is not the same as her theme color. ** She is the only female Emotion who doesn't have an overbite. ** She is the most humanoid (in all parts except) in appearance out of all the Emotions. ** She is also the only Emotion to have a human name. *** This is because during the development of the film, the Emotions were going to have human names. She is the only one of the Emotions that retained their human name. * Joy is born out of pure light — no parents, no upbringing, she just appears, as all the other Emotions do, although they were unseen when doing so. * Joy has a habit of talking to herself. * Joy and Fear were originally supposed to get lost in Long-Term Memory. * Her favorite personality island is Goofball Island. * Joy's appearance takes inspiration from the famous actress Audrey Hepburn. * In the trailer, Joy says, "Come on, group hug!", a reference to Anchor's quote from Finding Nemo. * Joy and Sadness currently do Meet and Greets at Epcot's Character Spot at Disney World in Orlando, Florida. Category:Queens Category:Female Category:Heroines Category:Emotions Category:Leaders Category:Movie Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Singing heroes Category:Disney heroes Category:Action Girl Category:Bosses Category:Narrators Category:Joys Category:Cowards